Family (An RWBY AU)
by Schwarzritter
Summary: The past is unknown to us, yet we know the future. What if we change the past, what would happen to the future? This is the story of their family. (One-Shot Try)


**I do not own RWBY, Fate/Stay Night, Akame ga Kiru and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Family (A RWBY AU One-Shot)**

* * *

 ** _Oh Ye With Red Eyes_**

* * *

( _Raven_ )

A red portal appeared in the middle of the night at a certain campsite in Anima. From the portal emerged a woman in a shallow-cut black and red dress with a sword strapped on her waist. As the portal dissipated, a figure of a man approached the woman. In the dim light of the torches, it could be seen that the man was in his forties, wearing a long jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans.

"Raven," the man greeted. "We weren't expecting you."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. "Is it bad for me to return here father?"

"Raven," the man replied. "You have a family now, would you wish for your daughter to grow without knowing her mother?"

"I have made my choice father," Raven said.

"We all have a choice my dear daughter." a feminine voice said. "Let us not make one that we will regret later."

Both heads turned towards the voice to see a woman around the same age as the man, wearing dark sleeveless dress with a white collar and a red tie. She wore a red belt that has a red side skirt cover.

"Mom..." Raven stated.

"Shouldn't you be resting Akame?" the man asked the newly named woman.

"I felt Raven's presence here Tatsumi," Akame replied. "So I went to check."

"I see."

The two then led Raven to a large tent, along the way many eyes were on Raven, wondering why she was here. They sat down around a small table, and another person served them tea. Silence followed as soon as the person who served them left.

"Why did you come back Raven?" Akame asked breaking the silence.

"I'm here to fulfill our goal." Raven answered. "The reason you sent me and Qrow to study at Beacon."

Both parents then shook their heads hearing their daughters reason. Both wanted better lives for their children, that is why they sent them there, they knew that that they have no future if they stay with the tribe.

"Rae," Tatsumi sighed. "Have you ever wondered why we sent you there?"

"I have," Raven replied. "But things I discovered made me change my mind. We were fighting a losing war, I'd rather keep the tribe alive than fight that war."

"And what of your role as a Huntsman?" Akame asked looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "Are you going to let others die just so you could live?"

"They do not deserve to live if they are weak." Raven replied without breaking eye contact.

" _Esdeath..._ "

"You wish to lead the tribe?" Akame asked as she stood.

"Under my lead this tribe will survive." Raven replied.

Raven eyed her mother Akame walked towards two sheathed swords hanging on a support pole of the tent. One sword looked like short sword with a chain link tassel, and the other was simple looking katana with red handle.

"Akame..." Tatsumi said as he realized what would happen next. "Isn't this a little bit going to far?"

"I did not raise another Esdeath," Akame replied. She then looked at Raven. "If you truly wish to lead this tribe, defeat me in combat. I'll give you a two days to prepare."

" _Esdeath?_ " Raven thought.

"I don't need to." Raven said, stading up to her mother. "Tomorrow will be enough."

( _Qrow_ )

" _Why did she leave?_ " Qrow asked himself as he flew towards the supposed area of their tribe. " _Didn't she realize that they wanted us to live our lives?_ "

He made it to their tribe's camp site and noticed a large crowd. He then saw his sister Raven leave a tent with full equipment, waiting at the center of the crowd was their mother, wearing her usual clothing sans the red arm guards.

"I know you're there Qrow," a voice from below him called. "Why don't you come down?"

He looked down and saw his father looking at him, in crow form, with his mismatched eyes. Letting out a bird's equivalent of a sigh, he flew down and transformed himself back to human.

"I guess this is a gift from Ozpin?" Tatsumi asked.

"How sure are you old man?" Qrow asked back.

"I am your father Qrow," Tatsumi replied. "That, and Ozpin's wizardry powers are not new to your mother and I."

"You knew?" Qrow asked confusedly.

"Why else would we send you there?" Tatsumi asked. "We wanted better lives for our children Qrow, what kind of parents would we be if we wanted you to follow our path?"

Qrow didn't answer as a sound of clashing blades echoed.

"Let's just hope your mother can knock some sense into your sister." Tatsumi said as he looked at the battle.

( _Akame_ )

Raven grunted as her mother delivered a kick to her stomach after disarming her. She felt her back hit the ground as her view of the sky cleared. She sat up and saw a hand offering her help to get up. She reluctantly grabbed it, and found herself looking at her brother. She then saw their mother walk and dismiss the crowd before entering the main tent.

"Qrow." Raven stated.

"Raven." Qrow replied.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"I was worried that you'd do something stupid." Qrow replied. "And here I find you doing exactly that. Leaving your daughter behind, leaving Tai behind, and fighting Mom of all people? Are you crazy? You're lucky you aren't dead."

"No," Raven said. "She never drew her blade. She held back the entire fight."

"Uhm... Miss Raven, Sir Qrow?" a person asked as he approached them and gestured towards the main tent. "She wants to talk to you two."

The twins entered the tent and saw their parents waiting for them. Raven and Qrow sat down next to each other before their parents. Silence lingered as both do not know what to say.

"Raven," Akame sighed. "Have you forgotten what I have told you two as you left?"

"Family comes first," Raven replied. "No matter what happens, you must always support each other."

"You are a mother now Raven," Akame said. "Raise your daughter, be there for her. This tribe is no longer in need of your services."

"I am part of the _Branwen Tribe_!" Raven insisted.

"No you are not." Akame replied. "You are no longer welcome here, the next time you step foot here, I will draw Murasame and I _will_ cut you."

Both looked at their mother in fear as red markings appeared on her face, both knew that this was a sign that their mother is serious. Tatsumi noticed their unease and placed his hand on Akame's thus calming her down as the marks faded.

"As leader of the tribe," Akame stated. "I have the right to judge you two, but as your mother I want what is best for you. So please, I only ask that you live."

Raven didn't dare look into her other mothers eyes as she finished her sentence. "Your daughter will need her mother Raven. Guide her, nurture her, don't let her become like us."

"But what about Ozpin?" Raven asked. "What of his hopeless war?"

"Then don't do it for Ozpin," Tatsumi said with an assuring smile. "Do it for your family, for your daughter."

Later that night after a tearful goodbye to her parents, she opened portal in a simple wooden cottage in the Island of Patch. Out came both Raven and Qrow, both then realized that they were in the bedroom.

"Well I suppose this is where we part ways then," Qrow said. "I just hope you two make up."

"Yeah..." Raven sighed.

"Look Rae," Qrow said. "Mom and Dad always did their best to ensure us a better future. Don't hold it against them."

"I know." Raven replied. "And thanks, I just hope Tai forgives me."

"He's Taiyang Xiao-Long," Qrow chuckled. "I know he will forgive you."

And with that Qrow silently left the room and walked away. Not even a few feet past the door, he heard a loud scream, followed by an extreme use of curse words and an explosion. Qrow hurried inside only to find a naked-semi-unconscious Taiyang, his former team leader Summer covering herself with a blanket, and an extremely pissed of Raven.

"Tai..." said an annoyed Qrow, as a groaning Taiyang stood up, his hand holding his sword. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 ** _Steel and Silver Hero_**

* * *

( _Summer_ )

Her aura drained, she wasn't sure what to think. She was far from help, and her scroll not picking up a signal from the CCT. Disorientated from her exertions, she wasn't even sure how long she had battled the Grimm Woman and her associates. Had they been alone, she would have been confident in victory and escape, but together she was out gunned. A desperate gamble that had cost her weapon was she able to buy her time to against the group. Her white cloak billowed around her as she sped through the dark, clutching her wounded stomach.

"Such a drive to live from the beautiful rose." said the woman. "No matter, this is the end of the road for you."

"Your kind has always been a major hurdle for me," the woman continued. "If you wish to blame someone, blame _Oum_ for giving you those eyes."

 _"I'm sorry Ruby... I wish I could've seen you smile…one last time."_ Summer though as she closed her eyes. However, she heard a voice all to familiar with her.

" _TRACE ON!_ "

She heard the sound of metal hitting dirt prompting her to open her eyes. Before her was a wall of swords, all peerless in make, they stood between her and the Grimm Woman and her cohorts. She noticed that her enemies are looking at her, no, right behind her. She turned around, and couldn't help but shed tears as she looked upon her father. He wore a black body armor that consisted of a tight black sleeveless shirt with silver accents, black pants and metal plated black shoes. He also donned a red coat with a sleeve covering only his left arm, as well as a red headband, his hair a combination of auburn and white.

The group behind the wall of swords studied this new arrival and noticed their Master smiling. "Well now what do we have here? Another of the Silver Eyes?"

Summer saw her father raise his hand and once again, chanted a familiar phrase.

 _My body is made out of swords._  
 _My blood is of iron and my heart of glass._

One by one swords and weapons began to appear behind him, until there seem to be a hundred weapons held by invisible hands behind him. His hand went down like an executioner's gesture and the swords flew towards the Grimm Woman and her cohorts causing an explosion of dust. Summer then felt her father's hand gently pick her up.

"Everything is alright now." he assured her, before pulling out a strange piece of dust, and then everything went black.

( _Shirou_ )

Shirou opened his eyes as the transport ended and found himself inside of a hospital. He quickly placed his daughter into the emergency room, not leaving until she was deemed stable by the doctors. The doctors said that she needed blood transfusion, and he didn't hesitate to cut himself. As he sat in the waiting room, a familiar symbol apeared on the floor before him. A person then materialized from the circle and he quickly realized who it was. A woman with long black hair and aqua colored eyes wearing a long sleeve red shirt and a long maroon skirt. He felt a small bounded field being cast around them as she sat.

"No one will be able to hear us." she said.

"I see."

"How is she?" she asked.

"Our daughter is stable." he replied.

"I suppose she got her heroic trait somewhere." Rin said. "If my granddaughter end up getting the same trait I'll send you to the moon."

"What was Ozpin thinking?" Rin asked. "She isn't ready, her Magecraft isn't even fully developed. I knew using that old legend about the Silver Eyed Warriors as cover for Magecraft was a mistake."

"Weren't you the one who suggested that?" Shirou asked.

"It was a joke!" Rin replied. "I didn't even know you were going to use that excuse!"

"It seems we have company," Shirou stated as a portal appeared before them, Rin quickly dismissed the bounded field, as three figures stepped out. Her son-in-law, Taiyang Xiao-Long, the Branwen Twins, and her two granddaughters, though technically, only Ruby is her blood related granddaughter. She's like a mini-Summer, and Rin can't help but smother her.

"Xiao-Long," Rin greeted with a smile that was anything but. "Care to explain to me why none of you even bothered to assist my daughter in her mission?"

"Uhm..." reasoned a terified Taiyang. "You see... Ozpin, he..."

"He said it was a solo mission that only Summer can handle." stated an unfazed Raven.

"I see," Rin said. "I suppose I'll have a word with your former Headmaster then."

Raven saw the symbol used by Rin to teleport appear beneath her, when the symbol was glowing, Rin turned to Shirou. "Aren't you coming dear?"

"Of course."

"Gwapa, Gwama," Ruby asked. "Whe ar yu go?"

"Oh," Rin replied. "We'll just visit an old friend, we'll be back in no time."

When Rin and Shirou were gone, Taiyang felt like a thorn on his side had been removed. He wouldn't want to be in Ozpin's shoes at the moment. Oum know what kind of horor his second mother-in-law would do to Ozpin.

"Well," Qrow said. "Aren't we going to visit someone?"

"Agreed." was all Raven said as she entered Summer's room.

* * *

 _ **Yellow Trickster**_

* * *

( _Taiyang_ )

If there was one thing Taiyang was proud of, it was his insanely large Aura Pool. Not only did it make him a walking tank, it also has been a good help with his gardening hobby. He once asked his father why nature seems to love his aura, the only answer he got was " _B_ _ecause we are one with nature_ ". It was also thanks to this wonderful gift of his father was he able to survive the chaos he put himself into, an encounter with Raven's folks almost got him killed, he developed a fear of the unseen thanks to them. And the same can be said after meeting Summer's folks, who knew you can manually overload a dust crystal with aura, and fire it using your hands.

"Tai!" Summer's voice called. "You have a mail addressed to you!"

"On my way!" Taiyang replied back.

Taiyang walked into his usual daily sight, with Qrow and Summer looking after Ruby ,aged 11 at this point, while Raven was helping Yang, aged 13, with her sword style. Ruby, who wanted to lean how to use a scythe like her cool uncle, and Yang who tries to balance her fighting style between sword wielding and close-combat, inspired by both Tai and Raven.

"N.U.?" Taiyang asked. "Oh dear Oum!"

And with that statement, Taiyang quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted the door. The confused adults in the room then looked at what he was doing, and to their surprise, he was glowing yellow while meditating. He then stood up and took a fighting stance.

"I don't usually ask you to do this but," Taiyang said. "I want all three of you against me!"

Without much question about their husband's/friend's sanity, all three complied and attacked. Needless to say, he still lost...

( _Summer_ )

"Dad is so cool!" Yang exclaimed while watching her mother and Summer help her beaten father. "You tanked everything!"

"Now Yang," Raven scolded. "I know you make take after your father, but you should also know that you cannot simply tank everything and come out unscathed."

"Oh!" Yang said as she realized something. "Is that why you also train me to fight like you."

"Exactly."

Taiyang groaned as he lay down on the couch, it wasn't a surprise to him that his former teammates managed to almost drain him of aura. Summer still confused why Taiyang was acting like this decided to investigate the letter.

 _I'll be there by the next day since this letter arrives - N.U._

After reading the letter, Summer had no idea why she was silently laughing. Of course that is why Taiyang was acting strange. His old man is visiting... His old man is visiting? Dear Oum hide the kids!

Summer quickly took out her scroll, and called Atlas the confused grownups decided to listen. "Yes I would like to speak to Illyasveil von Einzbern, (...) Yes I can wait."

"Hello Aunt Illya!" Summer greeted.

" _Oh Summer, long time no see,_ " replied a feminine voice. " _How are the kids?_ "

"They're fine Aunt Illya," Summer replied. "Anyways, I just wanted to inform you that we may be visiting you at Atlas."

" _Oh?_ " Illya asked. " _What's this about? Did Taiyang do something? You know I could send him Berserker._ "

" _Please no_." prayed an evesdropping Taiyang, remembering that thing Summer's aunt call a familiar, while the twins chuckled at the state he's in.

"Well to tell you the truth..." Summer sheepishly said. "Taiyang's old man is visiting, and well..."

" _Say no more,_ " Illya interrupted. " _I'll send in Hans to pick you up at the landing port. Also, how many are you?_ "

"I'll go with her." Raven immediately responded.

"Why!?" Qrow and Taiyang cried.

"Well kids," Summer announced. "We're going to visit your Grandma Illya! So pack your winter clothes coz we're going to Atlas!"

( _Qrow_ )

Why did Raven have to go with Summer? Why did he agree to stay with Taiyang? Why is he still asking himself these things? It has been a few hours since Summer, Raven and the kids left for Atlas. And he is dreading his stay with Tai, why couldn't he just have gone to Junior's Bar and get a drink? His trail of thoughts was broken by the sound of winds rustling. In a swirl of leaves appeared a man wearing orange of all colors, his hair a mix of blonde and white, and a headband with a metal plate tied around his head. Looking up, he saw a bullhead with it's doors open.

"Yep!" the old man exclaimed. "I still got it!"

"Old man!" Qrow yelled. "Did you really jump of a bullhead when it was above us!?"

"Yep!" the old man smiled while waving back at the bullhead.

Qrow then looked at Taiyang as if asking the very question Taiyang knew was on his mind. "Welcome to my world bud."

"Now then," the man said. "Tai, I hope you haven't slacked off on your Aura training."

Taiyang's only reply was a chuckle that sounded like he was headed to his own execution. Needless to say, Qrow saw a part of Taiyang that Summer and Raven never saw.

"I don't think the human body should bend that way Naruto-Sensei."

"Relax kid," Naruto assured. "His body can handle it."

* * *

 **White as Snow**

* * *

( _Summer_ )

Maybe Summer chose the wrong time to visit her Aunt Illya. One moment they were enjoying a simple diner at her mansion, then her daughter Willow came over with her are her three kids. The eldest Winter, Weiss who was the same age as Yang, and the youngest Whitely. The adults tried to make the kids get along, and somehow they did, much to their surprise that Ruby and Yang befriended all three children, giving Willow time to be with the adults. Willow tasked Winter to watch over her younger siblings while she and the adults talked.

"Is there a problem Willow?" Illya asked her daughter. "You seem a bit down lately."

Willow sat there contemplating how she will answer her mother's question. There has been a lot happening lately and it revolves around her husband Jacques Schnee. She tried her best to correct her husbands ways, but alas he only cares about making money.

"It's about Jacques isn't it?" Illya asked.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes then," Illya continued. "Willow my dear, I know you tried your best, but your husbands actions have already condemned him. I am not blind to what the White Fang has been doing, last I have heard his cousin was ambushed on his way to a Dust Mine."

"That is not what I am worried about Mom," Willow said. "I'm worried about you."

"Oh Willow," Illya smiled. "There is more to me than meets the eye, have I not taught you that when I helped you with your summoning?"

"But what if they come after you?" Willow asked. "What if they target you next?"

"Willow," Illya replied. "You should be more worried of your children than me. After all, they carry your husband's name. My only advice to you is to raise them well."

Sounds of explosion and gunfire echoed around them, and the terrified children huddled with their parents. Raven gave Willow and Summer a nod, and they quickly got into defensive. Willow summoned a four knights made of ice, while Raven and Summer had their weapons ready, however they were dismissed by Illya.

"I want you three to take the emergency exit." said Illya. "Keep the children safe."

"But Mom-"

"No buts young lady," Illya scolded. "I am your mother, and I am asking you to keep your children safe."

"Aunt Illya!" Summer pleaded.

"The same goes to you two." Illya said to them.

Beneath Illya, a strange white glyph appeared. Unlike Willow's snowflake like pattern, this was akin to a ritual circle she read about. From the said circle, figure of a black knight emerged. Smoke seems to be exuding from inside the armor. And then another, yet larger circle appeared. From the circle emerged a giant stone like monster.

"Well?" Illya asked the stunned adults, and frightened children. "Get going!"

(Willow)

As the three adults and five children made it out the emergency exit, they found themselves inside a garage, or what is supposed to be a garage. Inside was a single black car that could probably fit all of them if they made room.

"We have to get back!" Willow said.

"Willow..." Raven tried to reason with her. "She has made her choice."

Willow then found herself involuntarily slapping Raven. "This is my mother we are talking about."

"And she doesn't want her daughter to get herself hurt." Raven replied, then remembered what her own mother has told her. "A mother would always want what is best for her children."

"That, and I don't plan on dying just yet." came a voice from the exit's end.

"Mom!" Willow cried as she hugged her mother.

"We have to go," Illya said. "They planted bombs all around the mansion."

All adults and children hurried inside the car, each giving way so that they can fit. Illya quickly started the engine, and opened the gate. After a long tunnel, they were out and found themselves at the base of the hill which the mansion was located.

"I will have a word with your husband after this." Illya stated. "He owes me a new house."

After dropping off Summer, Raven, Yang and Ruby at the docks and bidding farewell. Illya, Willow and her children made their way to the Schnee Manor. Where she had a word with her son-in-law.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

After saving their daughter's innocence from the clutches of their grandfather on their father's side. Summer and Raven let out a sigh of relief as they relaxed. Honestly, after the White Fang attack on Illya's house both wanted nothing else but to relax for a bit. Although it was a bit lucky on their part that Ruby, Yang and the three Schnee kids were safe from witnessing bloodshed. When they got home, they found a dead drunk Qrow, and a passed out Taiyang on the couch with a note from Taiyang's father.

 _Kid needs to learn that he can't beat me in drinking. Also, Tai isn't drunk, he just passed out. - N.U._

Leaving the kids to watch TV for a while while Raven helped Summer haul the drunk Qrow and passed out Taiyang. After tossing them both to their respective bedrooms, both heard strange noise from the living room.

"Is that moaning!?" Summer asked Raven.

Both eyes grew wide as they dashed to the living room only to witness Yang and Ruby staring at the screen with beet red faces. Both already knew what the Taiayang's Old Man left.

"Oum dammit Naruto!"

( _Naruto_ )

"ATCHOO!"

"Hm..." Naruto mused. "Someone must be talking about me..."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Akame x Tatsumi pairing as Qrow and Raven's parents coz well, Red Eyes and Black Hair I guess...**

 **UBW Rin x Shirou as Summer's parents, well, I have no Idea where I picked that one...**

 **Illya as Weiss' Grandmother because reasons...**

 **And Naruto as Taiyang's Old Man, because reason also...**


End file.
